Lana und der Spiegel
by Shadow1985
Summary: Lana und der Spiegel Dieses ist die Fortsetzung zu "Lana und der Wolf" und beschreibt die Folge „ein Paralleluniversum" mal etwas anders.


**Lana und der Spiegel**

Disclaimer: Alles gehört Paramount und den Leuten, die die Rechte besitzen. Mir gehört gar nichts. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte auch kein Geld.

Diese Geschichte beschreibt die Folge „ein Paralleluniversum" mal etwas anders.

Lana saß mit großem Unbehagen und gerade mal zwei Koffern auf einer der zahlreichen Bänke in der großen Wartehalle und wartete auf eines der Schiffe, das sie an Bord nehmen sollte. Man würde sie einem Sternenflottenschiff zuteilen, hatte man ihr versichert.

Mit gemischten Gefühlen erinnerte sie sich an das letzte Mal, als sie auf einem Solchen unterwegs war. Damals vor 3 Jahren…

Schnell verdrängte sie die Erinnerungen und dachte daran, wer sie nun war und was sie erreicht hatte. Die letzten drei Jahre hatte sie auf einer Kolonie im äußersten Rand der Galaxie verbracht und eine umfassende Ausbildung zur Zoologin absolviert, die ein aufwändiges Studium zur Voraussetzung hatte.

Professor Leska riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Wie ich sehe, sind Sie bereit zur Abreise Miss Clear." Wie aus dem Nichts war sie neben Lana erschienen und sah aus zusammengekniffenen kleinen raubvogelartigen Augen, denen nie etwas entging auf Lana herab. Professor Leska war eine mittelgroße Frau von 53 Jahren und eine Koryphäe in dem Gebiet der Zoologie. Sie war es auch, die Lana zu diesem Studium ermutigt hatte. Ihre Mentorin. Sie hatte schwarzes, von grauen Strähnen durchzogenes Haar, das sie zu einem Dutt gebunden hatte. In der Hand hielt sie ein Infopad.

Ihre Erscheinung mochte auf einige Menschen streng und furchteinflößend wirken, aber Lana kannte sie sehr gut. Sie hatten sich im Laufe der drei Jahre angefreundet.

„Ja Professor, ich bin bereit. Wissen Sie denn, welchem Schiff ich zugeteilt wurde?"

Professor Leska hielt das Pad hoch. „Ja, es ist die Enterprise, sie ist bereits im Orbit." Sie reichte Lana das Pad, die wie versteinert darauf starrte. „Bitte sehr, die Unterlagen, die Sie Captain Kirk überreichen."

Lana sprang heftig auf. „Die Enterprise? Warum ausgerechnet dieses Schiff?" Das durfte nicht wahr sein. Nicht nach den Erlebnissen. Sie hatte sich geschworen, die Enterprise nie wieder zu betreten.

„Bitte beruhigen Sie sich, Miss Clear." Professor Laska strich ihr mit einer Hand über die Schulter. „Sie werden Ihre Arbeit machen."

Resignierend zuckte Lana mit den Schultern und sah ihr in die Augen.

„Sie haben wohl Recht, Professor."

Aber in ihrem Inneren wusste sie, dass es schwierig werden würde und ging bereits sämtliche Möglichkeiten durch, wie sie sich vor der Arbeit auf der Enterprise drücken könnte. Von der plötzlichen Krankheit bis zur Bitte um eine Versetzung rasten ihr sämtliche Möglichkeiten durch den Kopf, als sie plötzlich über Lautsprecher aufgerufen wurde.

„Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Glück". Professor Laska schüttelte ihr die Hand zum Abschied und Lana stand wie in Trance auf und ging auf die große Transporterplattform zu. Ein älterer Mann winkte bereits ungeduldig. Ihr Gepäck wurde neben ihr auf der Plattform platziert und Lana sah zu ihrer Professorin. Diese lächelte und winkte zum Abschied.

Dann wurde Lana in weißes Licht getaucht und schloss geblendet die Augen. Ein Summen setzte ein. Das Licht wurde stärker und Lana fühlte, wie sie wieder Form gewann. Sie öffnete die Augen. Das Licht ließ nach und sie konnte den Transporterraum der Enterprise erkennen, der vor ihren Augen Kontur annahm. Undeutlich sah sie einige Gestalten.

Das Summen hörte auf und sie spürte festen Boden unter ihren Füßen.

Beamen war ihr schon immer suspekt. Sie zog den Transport mit Shuttles vor.

„Guten Tag Miss Clear, schön Sie wieder zu sehen."

Vor ihr stand Captain Kirk und reichte ihr lächelnd die Hand.

Lana zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und erwiderte: „Danke Captain, ich freue mich, wieder hier zu sein." Sie überreichte ihm das Pad mit den Informationen.

„Ich soll Ihnen von Professor Laska Grüße übermitteln, Sie bedauert es, dass sie leider nicht genug Zeit hat, selbst mit Ihnen zu sprechen."

Hinter ihr nahm ein Crewman ihr Gepäck von der Transporterplattform und trug es hinaus.

Unauffällig sah Lana zur Konsole herüber. Ein blonder Mann stand dort und beobachtete sie aufmerksam.

„Es wäre mir eine große Freude, wenn ich Ihnen Ihren zukünftigen Arbeitsplatz zeigen kann." Kirk dirigierte sie hinaus in Richtung Turbolift.

„Das ist sehr freundlich von Ihnen", erwiderte Lana und hoffte, dass man ihr die Nervosität nicht anmerken würde.

Nur weil sie ihn nicht im Transporterraum gesehen hatte, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass er nicht mehr an Bord war.

Sie stiegen in den Lift und Kirk wies ihn an, nach Deck 3 zu fahren.

Dort stiegen sie aus und gingen ein paar Meter bis sie an einer der Türen ankamen. Kirk wies mit der Hand darauf: „Bitte Sehr, treten Sie ein, Ihr neues Reich".

Zögernd kam Lana der Aufforderung nach. Der Raum entpuppte sich als recht groß und länglich. Zu beiden Seiten gab es Käfige, Aquarien und Terrarien, in denen unterschiedliche Lebensformen untergebracht waren. An beiden Wänden waren durchsichtigen Türen angebracht. Zu ihrer Linken gab es eine Art Labor, in dem sie in Ruhe arbeiten konnte. Die Tür zu ihrer Rechten führte in einen weiteren Raum mit Volieren.

Lana konnte auf den ersten Blick vier Norpinische Falken erkennen, die es sich auf Holzstöcken gemütlich gemacht hatten.

Hinter ihr räusperte sich Captain Kirk.

„Also dann, ich lasse Sie mal allein. Ihr Quartier finden Sie ein Deck tiefer, Nummer 18. Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Erfolg." Mit diesen Worten verließ Kirk den Raum und Lana stand allein da.

Sie seufzte und betrat ihr neues Labor. Hier fand sie alles, was sie zur Untersuchung und Pflege der unterschiedlichen Tiere brauchte.

Sogleich machte sie sich an die Arbeit und begann, die tierspezifischen Unterlagen zu studieren und bei allen Tieren die Näpfe zu füllen.

Sie hatte sich immer gewundert, dass Tiere auf einem Raumschiff mitgenommen wurden, aber während ihres Studiums hatte sie gelernt, dass man so am besten feststellen konnte, welche Auswirkungen lange Reisen im Raum auf Lebensformen hatten.

Alle Tiere waren Versuchstiere. Trotzdem wurden sie mit dem gebührenden Respekt behandelt. Barbarische Tierversuche gehörten dem 20. Und 21. Jahrhundert an. In Lanas Zeitalter wurde jedes Leben geachtet. Die Tiere waren in artgerechten Behausungen untergebracht.

Während sie das Futter auffüllte, dachte sie daran zurück, was sie vor drei Jahren fortgetrieben hatte.

Damals hätte sie fast eine Beziehung zu Montgomery Scott, dem charismatischen Chefingenieur begonnen. Eigentlich standen die Sterne dafür auch sehr gut. Scotty, wie er von allen genannt wurde, war des Mordes angeklagt worden und konnte Gott sei Dank freigesprochen werden.

Danach waren sie sich auch ein bisschen näher gekommen. Leider hing Scotty mehr an seinen Maschinen als an Lana. Ständig hatte er sie versetzt, die Verabredungen vergessen oder in letzter Sekunde irgendeinen Notfall gehabt.

Den traurigen Höhepunkt erlebte Lana, als sie Scotty im Maschinenraum besuchen wollte.

Zischend öffneten sich die Türen des Maschinenraums. Etwas unsicher betrat Lana mit einer Flasche Wein den Maschinenraum und hielt Ausschau nach Scotty.

Sie hatte beschlossen, ihm noch eine Chance zu geben und wollte ihn überraschen.

Zögernd ging sie an der Konsole auf der linken Seite vorbei um den hinteren Teil des Maschinenraums anzusteuern. Geschäftige Techniker liefen umher, niemand nahm Notiz von ihr.

Plötzlich geriet sie ins Stolpern, die Flasche glitt ihr aus der Hand und zerschellte auf den Armaturen. Ein Funkenschauer rieselte auf Lana herab, ehe sie bemerken konnte, dass sie über ein paar Füße gestolpert war.

Jemand hatte eine Platte unter der Konsole entfernt und arbeitete im Liegen an Schaltkreisen und unidentifizierbaren Drähten.

„Verdammt, was ist denn hier los?", polterte die Stimme von Scotty los, der sich soeben wieder in die Senkrechte erhoben hatte.

Mühsam stand Lana auf und sah geschockt zwischen ihm und der funkensprühenden Konsole hin und her, von der noch immer der Rotwein tropfte.

„Was denken Sie sich, hier mit einer Flasche zu hantieren? Das ist der Maschinenraum und nicht die Kantine, " schrie Scotty erbost. Lana starrte ihn geschockt an und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt. So schnell sie konnte, rannte sie in ihr Quartier zurück.

Den Rest der Reise verbrachte sie heulend dort. Nicht einmal Dr. Mc Coy konnte sie dazu bewegen, herauszukommen. Als sie endlich die Kolonie erreicht hatten, verabschiedete sie sich nur kurz und hektisch von allen, bevor sie herunter gebeamt wurde.

Drei Jahre später war Lana gerade mit dem Füttern der Tiere fertig, als sie kopfschüttelnd die Erinnerungen aus ihrem Gedächtnis vertrieb.

Es war doch schon so lange her, sie konnte doch unmöglich immer noch daran denken.

Geistesabwesend kraulte sie eine dicke Tiberianische Fledermaus, als sie über Com gerufen wurde.

Sie ging zu dem in der Wand neben der Tür eingelassenen Kommunikator und meldete sich.

Die Stimme von Uhura, die ihr noch von Ihrem letzten Besuch vertraut war, drang aus dem Gerät: „ _Miss Clear, bitte melden Sie sich im Besprechungsraum._ "

Schnell bestätigte Lana die Meldung und machte sich auf den Weg. Sie fuhr mit dem Turbolift bis auf das Deck unter der Brücke und ging den restlichen Weg schnellen Schrittes. Flüchtig frage sie sich, was man von ihr wollen könnte, als sie auch schon ankam und durch die Tür trat. Lana warf einen Blick in die Runde. Sie sah Captain Kirk, der ihr munter zulächelte und ihr bedeutete, sich auf den freien Platz zu setzen. Zu seiner Linken und ihr gegenüber saßen Spock, der ihr nur emotionslos zunickte und Dr. McCoy, dessen Lächeln aufgeschlossen und ehrlich wirkte. „Schön, Sie wieder an Bord zu haben", sage er mit einem breiten Grinsen. Lana erwiderte:" Ich freue mich auch, Doktor.

Zu ihrer Linken saß Uhura, die sie auch über die Comanlage gerufen hatte. Vor sich hatte sie ein elektronisches Pad. Scheinbar war sie hier, um alles zu protokollieren.

Als Lana ihren Blick erhob und an das rechte Ende der Runde blickte, dachte sie, dass sie gleich der Blitz treffen würde.

Da saß genau der Mann, der sie gnadenlos enttäuscht hatte und in den sie einst so verliebt gewesen war.

Scotty gab sich große Mühe, die Tischplatte zu studieren, als der Captain sich räuspernd Aufmerksamkeit verschaffte.

„Wie Sie alle wissen, werden wir in einer halben Stunde den Orbit von Halkan erreichen. Unser Auftrag lautet, ein Handelsabkommen über Delitiumkristalle mit den Halkaniern zu erreichen."

Er wandte sich an Spock. „Was wissen wir über die Halkanier"?

Spock faltete seine Hände und sah in die Runde.

„Die Halkanier sind Pazifisten. Sie lehnen jede Art von Gewalt ab. Bei ersten Verhandlungen der Föderation wurde klar, dass sie uns misstrauen. Unsere Aufgabe besteht darin, die Halkanier von unserer friedlichen Mission zu überzeugen und ihnen zu zeigen, dass wir keinen Schaden anrichten werden."

Während Spocks Vortrag blickte Lana unauffällig in Scottys Richtung. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Lanas Herz machte einen Sprung. Erschrocken blickten beide wieder in unterschiedliche Richtungen.

McCoy, der das Schauspiel amüsiert betrachtete, zwinkerte Lana grinsend zu.

Die Aufmerksamkeit war nun wieder auf den Captain gerichtet.

„Wir werden in 20 Minuten auf den Planeten herunterbeamen. Miss Clear, Ihre Aufgabe besteht darin, auf dem Planeten nach anderen Lebensformen Ausschau zu halten und zu beobachten. Wir treffen uns im Transporterraum. Wegtreten."

Alle erhoben sich und verließen den Raum.

Lana fuhr mit dem Turbolift in ihr Quartier hinab und begann, sich umzuziehen.

Sämtliche Kleidungsstücke waren bereits in die Schränke einsortiert und auch ihr Terrarium mit dem Pflanzen stand schon im Regal.

Sie wählte robuste Kleidung. Da sie nicht der Sternenflotte angehörte, brauchte sie auch keine Uniform zu tragen. Stattdessen bestand ihr Outfit aus einer moosgrünen festen Stoffhose, einem enganliegenden, weißen, kurzärmligen Oberteil mit etwas weiterem V-Ausschnitt und einer ebenfalls moosgrünen Jacke, die aus dem gleichen Stoff geschneidert war, wie ihre Hose und einen modischen weiten Kragen aufwies.

Sie schnappte sich noch ihren Kommunikator und die Tasche mit dem Tricorder. So ausgestattet ging sie zum Transporterraum, in dem die anderen schon warteten. Der Doktor brummte etwas von Moleküle herumschleudern und idiotisch, als sie sich bereits entmaterialisierten.

Spocks Zweifel, was die Halkanier betraf, schienen sich zu bewahrheiten. Sie waren nicht bereit, eine Handelsbeziehung mit der Föderation einzugehen.

Sie beruhten selbst dann noch auf ihrem Standpunkt, als Captain Kirk dem Obersten Führer des halkanianischen Volks Einblicke in die Geschichte der Föderation gewährte um ihn von ihren guten Absichten zu überzeugen.

Außer ihr und Captain Kirk gehörten noch Doktor McCoy, Uhura und Scotty zum Landeteam.

Lana seufzte. Sie standen jetzt schon geschlagene acht Stunden auf dem Planeten herum und drehten sich im Kreis.

Wenigstens konnte sie mit ihrem Tricoder einige interessante Daten über die Fauna des Planeten sammeln. Dabei wurde sie allerdings ständig von einem der Halkanier beobachtet, der peinlich genau darauf achtete, dass sie nicht einmal einen kleinen bunten Käfer für ihr wissenschaftliches Labor in eine spezielle luftdurchlässige Dose packte.

 _So kann ich nicht arbeiten_ , dachte sie und seufzte wieder.

Zu allem Überfluss, begann es vor einer Stunde auch noch zu gewittern.

Sie hörte mit einem Ohr, dass Captain Kirk noch einmal ausholte und wieder begann, auf den Obersten Führer einzureden. Allerdings fehlte es seiner Stimme mittlerweile deutlich an Überzeugungskraft. Wahrscheinlich hatte auch er endlich eingesehen, dass ein Gespräch mit einer Wand zu demselben Ergebnis führen würde.

Toll. Lana taten die Füße weh, sie hatte keine Lust mehr, weiter auf dem Planeten zu verweilen. Außerdem machte sie Scottys Anwesenheit nervös. Sie ignorierte ihn so gut sie konnte, schaute aber ab und zu in seine Richtung. Ein paar Mal erwischte sie ihn dabei, wie er dasselbe machte und ihre Blicke trafen sich wieder.

Wahrscheinlich war das der Punkt, an dem sie es für besser befand, die Gegend einfach erneut zu scannen und sich so abzulenken.

Das Gewitter steigerte sich immer mehr, der Himmel hatte eine dunkle Farbe angenommen.

Captain Kirk nahm Kontakt zu Enterprise auf und sprach mit Spock über den Ionensturm. Da die Enterprise sich im direkten Wirkungsbereich befand, wurde beschlossen, dass sie wieder zurück aufs Schiff beamten.

 _Endlich_ , dachte Lana.

Sie warf dem kleinen bunten Käfer noch einen sehnsüchtigen Blick zu. Zu gerne hätte sie ihn näher untersucht.

Das Landeteam nahm Aufstellung und sie beamten unter heftigem Donner zurück zur Enterprise.

Während des Beamvorgangs hatte Lana eine sehr seltsame Erfahrung. Es kam ihr so vor, als würde sie den Transporterraum der Enterprise kurz sehen und dann wurde wieder alles um sie herum nebelig. Bis sie sich dann darauf hin alle wieder materialisierten.

Lana hatte schon so einiges erlebt, aber was sie jetzt sah, übertraf alles. Vor ihr stand Mr. Spock. Mit Bart!

Sie stutzte und bemerkte, dass es ihrem Team genauso ging. Ihr war sofort klar, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Vor allem in dem Augenblick, indem Spock und die 3 anderen anwesenden Besatzungsmitglieder sie mit einem archaisch anmutenden Gruß willkommen hießen.

Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass sowohl die Besatzung als auch sie selbst andere Kleidung trugen.

Spock hatte einige merkwürdig aussehende Orden an seiner Uniform und um seine Hüften war eine goldene Schärpe, die von einem Dolch geziert wurde. Lana sah sich unauffällig in ihrer Gruppe um. Captain Kirk trug ein goldenes ärmelloses Uniformhemd, Scotty und Dr. McCoy waren ähnlich wie Spock gekleidet, nur die Farben ihrer Uniformen unterschieden sich nicht von der normalen Ausgabe.

Uhura trug sogar noch weniger als sonst. Ihre Uniform war bauchfrei und sie hatte eine Waffe im linken ihrer hüfthohen Stiefel.

Lana sah an sich selbst herab. Sie trug ebenfalls hüfthohe Stiefel, einen sehr kurzen Rock, den sie so nie im Leben tragen würde und ein extrem kurzes bauchfreies Oberteil, das sogar noch knapper war als Uhuras. Dafür hatte sie keine goldene Schärpe. Ihre Kleidung konnte man auch nicht als Uniform ansehen sondern eher als Freizeitkleidung, da sie keinerlei Rangabzeichen aufwies und von dunkelgrüner Farbe war. Der Stoff bestand aus Samt.

Um die Schultern trug sie nach wie vor den Tricorder an seinem Trageriemen.

Captain Kirk hatte sich als erster wieder gefangen und berichtete Spock auf dessen Frage hin, dass es keine Änderung gegeben hatte.

Daraufhin tat er etwas, was Lana nie für möglich gehalten hatte. Er ordnete an, die halkanischen Städte zu beschießen.

Wo waren sie da nur hineingeraten? Alles deutet darauf hin, dass es so etwas wie ein Paralleluniversum sein könnte. Sie hatte früher davon gehört. Angelblich sollten verschiedene Realitäten nebeneinander existieren.

Vielleicht waren sie zufällig in einer gelandet.

Sie wurde von Schmerzensschreien aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Spock hatte ein seltsames kleines Gerät an Mr. Kyle, der Transporterchief angebracht. Offenbar, um ihn zu bestrafen. Uhura konnte das nicht mit ansehen und warf sich gegen Scotty.

Scheinbar war sie sehr empfindlich. Eine Eigenschaft, die gar nicht zu jemandem passte, der in den Dienst der Sternenflotte getreten war. Lana verspürte kurz ein Stechen in der Magengegend als sie sah, wie Scotty den Arm um sie legte, um sie zu trösten.

Spock richtet seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Scotty. Er teilte ihm mit, dass der Sturm in seiner Abteilung einige Schäden verursacht hatte, außerdem gab es Verwundete um die der Doktor sich kümmern sollte.

Mr. Kyle schien sich relativ schnell von seinen Schmerzen zu erholen.

Er berichtete, dass er während des Transportervorgangs eine Energieschwankung festgestellt hatte.

Als Spock daraufhin Captain Kirk fragte, ob er denn etwas während des Beamens bemerkt habe, reagierte dieser blitzschnell (in Lanas Augen etwas zu schnell) und erwiderte, dass das Beamen sehr ungemütlich war und der Doktor sie doch alle mal durchchecken sollte.

Sie machten sich auf den Weg zur Krankenstation. Als sie den Transporterraum verlassen wollten, wandte sich Spock zu Lana um und vertrat ihr den Weg.

„Mrs. Scott, da Sie zum wiederholten Male gegen unsere Vorgehensweise die die Behandlung fremder Völker betrifft, protestiert haben, werden Sie bis auf weiteres in Ihrem Quartier bleiben."

Er sah zu Scotty. „Wir haben in diesem Fall die volle Zustimmung Ihres Mannes".

„Was?" rief sie. Geschockt sah sie Scotty an, der sie mit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrte.

Schnell mischte der Captain sich ein. „Es ist besser, wenn Sie dem Befehl Folge leisten und ein Sicherheitstrupp Sie in Ihr Quartier begleitet."

Wie in Trance setzte sie sich in Bewegung, flankiert von zwei Sicherheitsoffizieren.

Auf dem Gang wandte sie sich noch einmal hilflos um. Captain Kirk nickte ihr aufmunternd zu, Scotty war knallrot im Gesicht. Die Mienen des Doktors und Uhuras waren kaum zu deuten. Irgendetwas zwischen Verblüffung, Amüsiertheit und allgemeiner Unsicherheit.

Auf dem Weg zu ihrem Quartier sah sie sich unauffällig um. Alles wirkte bedrohlicher auf sie. Auf den Türen war überall Das Symbol eines Planeten, der von einem Schwert durchteilt wurde.

Die Männer, die ihr auf dem Weg begegneten, sahen sie lüstern an. Wahrscheinlich war es eine gute Idee, so schnell wie möglich in ihr Quartier gebracht zu werden. Plötzlich fiel ihr ein, dass sie gar nicht wusste, wo denn ihr gemeinsames Quartier lag.

Sie ließ sich einfach von den beiden Offizieren leiten. Der Jüngere der beiden ließ es sich nicht nehmen, seine Hand ein paar Mal in Richtung ihres Hinter wandern zu lassen. Mit schlangenhaften Bewegungen versuchte sie, ihm auszuweichen. Hoffentlich nahm dieser Alptraum bald ein Ende.

Dem älteren Offizier entging nicht, was sein jüngerer Kollege da veranstaltete.

„Hey Jaden! Lass das, die Lady gehört Scott. Wenn du sie befummelst, steckt man dich nur in den Bunker und du kannst für den Rest deiner Karriere im Maschinenraum Plasmaleitungen schruppen."

Mit einem finsteren Blick nahm der Angesprochene seine Hand von Lanas Hintern und fasste sie stattdessen hart am Oberarm.

„Au", stöhnte sie und versuchte, sich loszureißen. „Stell dich nicht so an, das bist du doch gewohnt von deinem Mann."

Jaden grinste fies und zog sie weiter mit sich.

Sie fuhren mit dem Turbolift auf Deck 5. Nach wenigen Metern kamen sie vor einem Quartier zum Stehen. Die Türen öffneten sich zischend und man schob sie unsanft hinein. Sie konnte gerade noch ausmachen, dass die beiden Sicherheitsleute sich vor ihrer Tür postierten. Sie war gefangen.

Schwer atmend sah Lana sich um. Das Quartier war spartanisch und düster eingerichtet. Die Wände waren von einem Dunkelgrau, dass man schon fast als schwarz bezeichnen konnte.

Lana war überrascht, dass es dennoch ausgesprochen groß war. Der hintere Teil des Quartiers war durch einen Raumteiler abgetrennt und der Boden bestand aus dunkelgrauem flauschigem Teppich, der unter ihren Füßen angenehm nachgab. Dominiert wurde der Bereich von einem einfachen Doppelbett aus silbernem Metall. Vorsichtig strich sie über das Laken. Die Bettwäsche war rot und darauf prangte wieder das seltsame Symbol, das sie überall auf den Türen gesehen hatte.

Lana wandte sich um und öffnete die Schubladen der breiten Kommode, die dem Bett gegenüber stand. Sie fand fein säuberlich geordnete Kleidung vor.

Socken, die zweifellos Scotty gehörten, ebenso eine Ersatzuniform.

Männliche Sternenflottenstandartunterwäsche. Sie grinste bei der Vorstellung, wie Scotty darin aussehen würde.

Rasch durchsuchte sie die anderen Schubladen. Damenkleidung. Und alles sehr knapp geschnitten. Scheinbar kannte man hier nur einen einzigen Schnitt. Unterwäsche konnte sie für sich auch nicht finden. Mit spitzen Fingern zog sie eine Art buntes Kleid heraus, bei dem der Schneider wohl vergessen hatte, genügend Stoff zu verwenden. Es würde ihre Blöße nur knapp bedecken.

An den Seiten war es außerdem noch sehr hochgeschlitzt. Kopfschüttelnd warf sie es aufs Bett und sah sich im restlichen Quartier um.

Was für ein komisches Ehepaar waren sie hier wohl? Scheinbar handelte es sich um ein Spiegeluniversum, soviel stand schon mal fest. Lana hoffte, dass es den anderen gelang, einen Weg zurück zu finden. In dieser lebensfeindlichen Umgebung würde sie keinen Monat unbeschadet überstehen, das hatte sie das Verhalten dieses Widerlings Jaden gelehrt.

In einem Fach des Raumteilers sah sie ein Fotoalbum. Das war doch mal was Interessantes. Rasch griff sie zu und nahm an dem kleinen Esstisch im Hauptraum Platz.

Sie blätterte interessiert durch die Seiten. Ein Hochzeitsalbum!

Mit immer roter werdendem Gesicht starrte sie auf die Bilder. Das waren Scotty und sie. Zweifellos. Das Bild war in der Messe aufgenommen. Sie standen vor einer Art schmucklosem Altar. Der Captain war im Hintergrund zu sehen.

Scotty trug seinen Kilt und darüber eine prächtige Galauniform mit goldener Schärpe.

Sie hatte einen weißen Hauch von nichts am Leibe, der gerade so ihre intimsten Stellen verdeckte. Auf einem anderen Bild sah man Scotty, der sie breit grinsend über die Schwelle ins Quartier trug. Sie im Arm und eine Scotchflasche in der rechten Hand. Auf einem andern Foto war noch mal Scotty zu sehen. Sie lag auf dem Bett und Scotty drehte der Kamera den Rücken zu. Dabei hob er seinen Kilt an und es war deutlich zu sehen, dass er nichts darunter trug.

Die nächsten Bilder zeigten intime Einblicke ins Schlafzimmer. Mit hochrotem Gesicht knallte Lana das Album zu. Scheinbar hatten ihre Ebenbilder einen Hang zum Exhibitionismus.

Sie musterte weiter den Raumteiler. Auf einem der oberen Regale fand sie einen kleinen Agoniesimulator, wie ihn der arme Kyle im Transporterraum getragen hatte. Angewidert warf sie ihn zurück.

Diese Ehe konnte doch nicht glücklich laufen.

An der Wand hing ein Schriftstück.

„Standartehevertrag", las sie leise vor.

„Die Frau hat ihrem Mann in jedweder Hinsicht zu gehorchen und seinen Befehlen umgehend Folge zu leisten".

Lana schlug sich mit der Hand vor die Stirn. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Sie kam aus einem Universum mit Gleichberechtigung und musste feststellen, dass das Leben einer Frau hier wie im Mittelalter lief.

Wahrscheinlich stand da auch noch irgendwo, dass Frauen keine Unterwäsche tragen dürfen. Sie machte sich nicht die Mühe, das zu überprüfen. Wer weiß, was sie noch entdecken würde. An einer Seite des Quartiers hing ein Dudelsack. Ob Scotty darauf spielen konnte?

Sie nahm ihn von der Wand und pustete hinein. Es tat sich nichts. Sie versuchte es noch mal. Der Beutel füllte sich mit Luft und ein schrilles Quietschen ertönte. Erschrocken warf sie das seltsame Musikinstrument in die Ecke, ging zum Bett und warf sich bäuchlings darauf. Sie beschloss, zu warten.

„Lana, wachen Sie auf." Eine Hand rüttelte an ihrer Schulter. Lana blinzelte. Scotty hatte sich über sie gebeugt. Überrascht fuhr sie hoch.

„Was ist los? Wo sind wir?"

„In einem Paralleluniversum. Wir haben einen Weg gefunden, wie wir hier wieder wegkommen. Ich wollte nur sehen, ob es Ihnen gut geht."

Nervös sah er sie an und musterte dann das Quartier. Sein Blick blieb auf dem bunten Kleid hängen, das neben Lana auf dem Bett lag. Eine leichte Röte überzog seine Wangen und seine Stimmt wurde rauer.

„Ich muss gleich in den Maschinenraum. Können Sie so lange hier warten?"

Lana sprang empört auf. „Was? Ich soll hier noch länger rumliegen? Haben Sie überhaupt eine Ahnung, was hier abgeht? Der Typ vor der Tür hat mich auf dem Weg hierher befummelt." Sie gestikulierte wild und nun war ihre Stimme panisch.

„Dieses Quartier ist das reinste Horrorkabinett, ich habe nicht mal Unterwäsche und im Regal liegt doch tatsächlich ein Agoniesimulator rum."

Bei der Erwähnung der nicht vorhandenen Unterwäsche glänzten Scottys Augen und ein leichtes Grinsen überzog sein Gesicht.

Lana sah ihn aus großen Augen an. „Ich will hier nicht bleiben. Ich habe Angst, dass die Kerle wiederkommen. Bitte nehmen Sie mich mit."

Alle Wut auf Scotty war verflogen, sie warf sich in seine Arme und flehte ihn an, sie nicht allein zu lassen.

Mit großer Selbstbeherrschung schob Scotty Lana von sich.

„Ich muss mich um die Modifikation des Transporters kümmern. Uns bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit."

Scotty packte ihr Kinn und zwang sie, ihn anzusehen.

„Was damals passiert ist, tut mir Leid. Wenn wir wieder zurück sind, möchte ich, dass wir uns darüber unterhalten.

Komm in einer halben Stunde in die Krankenstation."

Schnell drehte er sich um und verschwand. Sie hörte, wie er draußen den Wachen etwas befahl.

Lana sah sich um und entdeckte eine Umhängetasche. Schnell stopfte sie das Kleid hinein und entnahm die Fotos, auf dem Scotty sie über die Schwelle trug, sowie das Bild mit Scottys nacktem Hintern aus dem Fotoalbum und verstaute beides ebenfalls in der Tasche.

Ein kleines Buch weckte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Sie schlug es auf und stellte fest, dass es sich dabei wohl um ein Tagebuch handelte. Es war in ihrer Handschrift verfasst.

Ungläubig blätterte sie darin herum. Ihre Doppelgängerin war scheinbar nicht sehr zufrieden mit ihrem Leben. Scotty war ihr gegenüber sehr lieblos und nur darauf bedacht, dass sie ihm Vergnügen bereitete.

Außerdem fand sie die Politik des Imperiums, wie diese Regierung bezeichnet wurde, zum Kotzen. Sie war dabei, sich einer Widerstandsgruppe anzuschließen.

Lana dachte nach. Wenn das Tagebuch jemand anderem in die Hände fiel, war es um ihre Doppelgängerin geschehen. Dass das noch nicht passiert war, grenzte an ein Wunder. Wie konnte ihr Ebenbild auch nur so dumm sein und ein Tagebuch verfassen. Rasch steckte sie es in die Tasche.

Nach einem Blick auf die Uhr stellte sie fest, dass die halbe Stunde fast verstrichen war. Schnell machte sie sich auf den Weg in Richtung Krankenstation.

Die Wache vor ihrer Tür war verschwunden. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie das Scotty zu verdanken.

Die Krankenstation befand sich zwei Decks unter ihr neben dem Transporterraum. Als sie durch die Tür trat, war ein heftiger Kampf im Gange. Sie kam gerade noch rechtzeitig um zu sehen, dass Kirk einen großen Marmorstein auf Spocks Kopf zerschlug, der dann bewusstlos zu Boden fiel.

Scotty sprach davon, dass sie nur noch knapp 15 Minuten Zeit hätten, da die Felddichte zwischen den Paralleluniversen zunahm und somit ein zurückbeamen unmöglich wäre.

Zu allem Überfluss meldete sich auch noch McCoy, der Spock unbedingt retten wollte, da er schwer verletzt war und ohne medizinische Versorgung sterben würde. Mit vereinten Kräften hievten sie ihn auf eine Untersuchungsliege und McCoy begann sofort, ihn zu behandeln. Scotty drängte ihn. Die Zeit wurde knapp. Captain Kirk fand, dass der Spock in diesem Universum dem bekannten Spock sehr ähnlich wäre und war dafür, ihn zu retten.

Plötzlich öffneten sich die Türen der Krankenstation und Sulu trat, gefolgt von drei weiteren Crewmen ein. Er sah furchtbar aus. Eine dicke wulstige Narbe zierte seine rechte Gesichtshälfte und er grinste verschlagen.

Er wollte Captain Kirk und Spock aus dem Weg räumen um dann selbst das Kommando über die Enterprise zu übernehmen.

Mit einem Mal war die Luft von einem Sirren erfüllt und nacheinander verschwanden die drei Crewmen. Sulu sah sich unsicher um und griff dann an. Es entbrannte ein heftiger Zweikampf mit Kirk, der relativ schnell endete, da der Captain Sulu einfach entwaffnete und mit einem Handkantenschlag ins Genick bewusstlos schlug.

Daraufhin gingen sie mit Ausnahme von McCoy zum Transporterraum. Der Doktor wollte Spock unbedingt heilen.

Als sie den Transporterraum betraten, wurden sie von einer dunkelhaarigen Frau in knapper blauer Uniform erwartet, die Kirk sofort als Freundin bezeichnete. Lana verdrehte die Augen. Kirk, der Weiberheld mal wieder.

Scotty begann sofort mit der Arbeit an der Transporterkonsole. Unbehaglich rückte Lana hinter Scotty und drückte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand. Die unbekannte Frau wollte mit ihnen gehen, doch der Captain versuchte, ihr klarzumachen, dass das nicht ginge, da die Energie nicht ausreichen würde. Marlena, wie sie nun von Kirk genannt wurde verstand nicht, dass sie nicht mitkommen konnte und zog plötzlich einen Phaser, den sie sofort auf die Gruppe richtete.

Lana sah, wie Uhura unauffällig näher an Marlena rückte. Kirk versuchte ihr klar zu machen, dass sie bleiben würde, egal ob sie sie nun tötete oder nicht.

Lana sah das etwas anders. Sterben wollte sie nicht unbedingt. Sie versuchte grade, hinter Scottys Rücken Deckung zu suchen, als Uhura plötzlich eingriff und Marlenas Handgelenk verdrehte um ihr so die Waffe zu entnehmen. Plötzlich hatte sich die Situation geändert. Uhura hielt den Phaser in der Hand und Marlena massierte sich das schmerzende Handgelenk. Lana war überrascht. Das hatte sie Uhura nicht zugetraut. So zimperlich wie sie bei Mr. Kyles Bestrafung gewesen war, so kompetent hatte sie gerade eingegriffen. Scheinbar war wohl doch etwas an der Sache dran, dass alle Mitglieder der Sternenflotte eine Grundausbildung absolvierten, zu der auch Nahkampftraining gehörte. Lanas Respekt für Uhura wuchs.

Captain Kirk machte sich Sorgen um Dr. McCoy, der immer noch nicht da war.

Zu allem Unglück meldete sich Scotty nun auch aufgeregt und erklärte, dass die Energie für den Transporter weg sei.

Sie können zwar Reserveenergie nutzen, aber jemand müsste den Transporter mit der Hand bedienen und hierbleiben.

Lana blieb beinahe das Herz stehen, als Scotty sich freiwillig meldete. „Was?" rief sie und zog an seinem Arm. Er sah sie mit einem warmen Ausdruck in den Augen an und schob sie in Richtung Plattform.

Kirk der dieses Schauspiel mitangesehen hatte, nickte Scotty zu und teilte ihm mit, er solle sich ebenfalls auf die Transporterplattform begeben. Der Captain wollte sich opfern und bleiben, damit sie alle zurück in ihr eigenes Universum konnten. Er nickte auch Uhura zu, die bisher noch Marlena in Schach gehalten hatte. Sie stellte sich nun neben Lana.

Scotty war nicht einverstanden. Erst nachdem der Captain ihm explizit befehlen musste, zu gehen, beugte er sich. Lana war froh. Nun stand er neben ihr und sie sah ihn von der Seite an. Er war sichtlich nervös und atmete hörbar ein und aus.

Marlena wollte natürlich nicht aufgeben. Sie fragte Kirk, was mit ihr sei, als sich die Türen des Transporterraums öffneten und Spock mit Dr. McCoy, den er wie eine willenlose Puppe vor sich herschob, den Raum betrat. Spock gab zu, die Energiezufuhr unterrochen zu haben. Scheinbar wollte er nicht, dass sie fortbeamten. Er schob den Doktor in Scottys Arme.

Dann tat er etwas, was alle in Erstaunen versetzte. Er ging und die Transporterkonsole herum und gab dem Maschinenraum den Befehl, die Transporterschaltkreise wieder zu reaktivieren. Hoffnung keimte in Lana auf. Vielleicht würden sie doch noch von hier verschwinden.

Spock selbst wollte sie zurückbeamen und teilte ihnen mit, dass sie noch 130 Sekunden hätten, woraufhin Kirk die Zeit zu reden nutzen wollte. Lana dachte, sie sei im falschen Film. Am liebsten hätte sie dem Captain zugerufen, er solle seinen Arsch endlich in Bewegung setzen.

Verzweifelt sah sie zu Scotty der sie beruhigend am Arm fasste und ihr zunickte. Sie bekam nicht einmal mehr richtig mit, was Kirk nun mit Spock besprach. Es klang irgendwie danach, dass er versuchte Spock davon zu überzeugen, Wiederstand zu leisten.

Oh Mann, als ob das hier irgendwas bringen würde. Die brachten hier schließlich jeden um, der das nur versuchte. Lana verdrehte die Augen. Ihre Anspannung war auf ein kaum noch zu ertragendes Maß angestiegen, ihre Finger waren schweißnass und eiskalt. Noch dazu rebellierte ihr Magen und ihr war schlecht.

Gerade als sie etwas sagen wollte rief Scotty dem Captain zu, er solle auf die Plattform kommen. Lana seufzte erleichtert auf, als er sich endlich in Bewegung setzte. Aber dann drehte er sich um und fragte Spock nach einer Antwort.

Dieser schien unentschlossen. Kirk teilte ihm mit einem Blick auf Marlena mit, dass in seiner Kabine ein Gerät wäre, das ihn unbesiegbar machen würde.

Endlich gesellte sich der Captain zu ihnen auf die Transporterplattform. Natürlich nicht, ohne Spock noch einmal darauf hinzuweisen, dass es bei jeder Revolution wenigstes einen Mann mit Voraussicht gibt. Der Vulkanier blieb eine Antwort schuldig und teilte lediglich mit, er würde darüber nachdenken. _Wie entscheidungsfreudig_ , dachte Lana ironisch. Dann betätigte er einigen Knöpfe auf der Konsole und sie wurden endlich entmaterialisiert. Der Vorgang war dieses Mal genauso seltsam wie auf dem Hinweg. Das Beamen dauerte ein klein wenig länger als gewöhnlich.

Als sie wieder Gestalt annahmen, sahen sie sich Mr. Kyle, der erleichtert lächelte und Spock in gewohnter Gestalt ohne Bart entgegen. Sie wurden sogleich von ihm willkommen geheißen. Erleichterung machte sich bei allen bemerkbar und Lana schloss die Augen.

Eine Hand auf ihrem Arm, zog ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Sie blicke auf und sah in Scottys Gesicht.

„Nun Mrs. Scott, wollen wir nicht in aller Ruhe eine kleine Unterhaltung führen?"

„Ähh. OK, " piepste Lana. Ihre Stimme war ihr seltsam fremd. Etwas panisch und viel zu hoch.

Dr. McCoy, der sich mittlerweile wieder erholt hatte, blinzelte ihr über Scottys Schulter hinweg verschwörerisch zu.

 _Scheiße Scheiße Scheiße_ , dachte sie. Hilfesuchend klammerte sie sich an ihrer Umhängetasche fest, als Scotty sie aus dem Transporterraum führte.

Sie wandten sich nach links und fuhren mit dem Turbolift ein paar Decks herunter. Scotty brachte sie in sein Quartier. Ein kleiner Raum, nicht viel größer, als ihr eigenes Reich. Sie schmunzelte, als sie den Dudelsack an der Wand sah.

„Also, das war ja ein Ding, was?" fragte Scotty, um ungelenk eine Unterhaltung zu beginnen. „Ja, das war echt heftig. Ich dachte schon, wir sitzen dort fest", erwiderte sie unsicher.

Mit einem verlegenen Räuspern, nahm Scotty zwei kleine Gläser aus einem Regal neben der Tür. Auf einer kleinen Anrichte stand der Helm einer Ritterrüstung. Er klappte das Visier nach oben und nahm eine große bauchige Flasche mit einer bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit heraus, die er sogleich in die beiden Gläser einschenkte. Mit einem schiefen Grinsen reichte er ihr ein Glas. Es war zu zwei Fingerbreit gefüllt.

„Das ist guter schottischer Whiskey. Genau das Richtige nach so einem Schock."

Lana bezweifelte, dass Whiskey das richtige für sie war. Resignierend nahm sie einem Schluck. Der Alkohol brannte in ihrer Kehle und sie atmete schnell aus, um nicht zu husten. Mann oh Mann, das Zeug hatte ganz schöne Umdrehungen. _Jetzt ist es auch egal_ , dachte sie und schluckte den Rest tapfer herunter.

Scotty trank gemächlich und stellte sein Glas wieder ab.

„Es geht doch nichts über einen guten Scotch", grinste er sie an. Lana nickte zögernd. Sie meinte in ihrem Magen die brennende Flüssigkeit herumschwappen fühlen zu können. Seufzend ging sie ein paar Schritte und setzte sich auf das Bett. Scotty nahm ihr gegenüber auf einem Stuhl Platz.

Sie sah ihm direkt in die Augen und senkte schnell den Blick. Seine braunen Augen versuchten, ihren Blick aufzufangen, scheiterten aber.

Zögernd nahm er ihre Hand.

„Ich habe ja gesagt, dass wir uns unterhalten. Ich denke der Zeitpunkt ist jetzt gekommen."

Ohne ihn anzusehen nickte Lana, entzog ihm ihre Hand, und stand auf um zum Tisch zu gehen. Dort füllte sie ihr Glas bis zum oberen Drittel mit Scotch. Schnell kippte sie ihn in zwei Schlucken herunter. Sich Mut anzusaufen gehörte eigentlich nicht zu ihren Angewohnheiten, aber sie hatte das Gefühl, dass es in dieser Situation hilfreich sein würde. Ihr entging, dass Scotty sie mit großen Augen musterte.

Mit einem Ruck stellte sie das Glas klirrend auf den kleinen Beistelltisch und setzte sich wieder auf Scottys Bett. Lana spürte bereits die Wirkung des Alkohols. Ihr Hals und Magen brannten und ihr war leicht schwindelig und sehr warm.

„OK Scotty, dann lass uns reden." Es hinauszuzögern, hatte keinen Sinn mehr. „Warum hast du damals so reagiert?"

„Verdammt Lassie", bei der schottischen Bezeichnung musste Lana schmunzeln. „Ich war überarbeitet. Wir hatten seit Tagen Probleme mit dem Warpantrieb. Nichts hat funktioniert und ich war seit zwei Tagen ohne Schlaf im Maschinenraum um das Problem zu lösen.

Und als dann die Flasche kaputtgegangen ist, ist bei mir ne Sicherung durchgebrannt. Wir hatten die Konsole gerade erst repariert, aber die Abdeckung war noch offen und als das Innere mit der Flüssigkeit in Berührung kam, war es das."

Er sah ihr nun direkt in die Augen und nahm wieder ihre Hand.

„Ich würde viel dafür geben, das ganze ungeschehen zu machen. Vielleicht kannst du mir meinen Ausbruch von damals verzeihen? Wir waren doch auf einem guten Weg."

Lana dachte nach. Als guter Weg war das nicht unbedingt zu bezeichnen. Schließlich hatten sie sich eher selten gesehen, weil Scotty ständig im Maschinenraum war.

Er sah ihr Zögern.

„Ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass ich sehr viel Zeit haben werde, ich bin nun mal der Chefingenieur, aber ich verspreche dir, dass ich so viel Zeit wie möglich mit dir verbringen möchte."

OK, das leuchtete ein. Er hatte einen harten Job auf dem Schiff und trug eine Menge Verantwortung. Lana spürte, wie ihr Widerstand langsam nachließ. Und wenn sie ehrlich war, sie hatte Scotty in den vergangenen Jahren schon vermisst und häufig an ihn gedacht.

„Na schön Scotty", erwiderte sie. „Aber wir lassen es langsam angehen."

Als Scotty etwas erwidern wollte, rutschte Lana die Tasche von der Schulter, die sie die ganze Zeit bei sich getragen hatte und ihr Inhalt ergoss sich auf den Fußboden.

„Ups", entfuhr es ihr und sie sah zu Scotty, der wie hypnotisiert auf die Fotos starrte, die natürlich passenderweise auch noch mit dem Bild nach oben auf dem Fußboden lagen.

„Was sind denn das für Bilder?", fragte Scotty und sah Lana scharf an.

Rot werdend und seinem Blick ausweichend flüsterte sie: „Die habe ich im Paralleluniversum aus einem Fotoalbum geklaut. Man sieht ja kaum was. Nur deinen Hintern."

Den Blick auf den Boden gesenkt vernahm sie mit einem Mal ein glucksendes Lachen, dass sich bald darauf in schallendes Gelächter verwandelte.

Erstaunt sah sie auf. Scotty lachte Tränen. „Das ist ja mal was Lassie." Kopfschüttelnd nahm er beide Bilder hoch und betrachtete sie aus der Nähe.

„Aber das Hochzeitskleid steht dir wirklich gut. Unsere Doppelgänger hatten wohl sehr viel Spaß."

„Aber nur am Anfang Scotty. Sieh mal." Lana zog noch das halb aus der Tasche hängende Notizbuch hervor. „Meine Doppelgängerin war nicht so glücklich. Sie war schon unter Beobachtung und wollte sich dem Widerstand anschließen. Deshalb habe ich auch das Buch hier mitgenommen. Wenn das gefunden worden wäre, wäre das bestimmt ihr Todesurteil gewesen."

„Ah, clever von dir." Interessiert blätterte Scotty durch das kleine Buch.

„Ich habe auch noch dieses Kleid mitgenommen. Das ist recht nett." Lana zog das bunte Kleid, das ein Hauch von Nicht zu sein schien hervor. Interessiert legte Scotty das Buch beiseite und sah sie an. Jetzt war es an ihm, rot zu werden.

„Als Kleid kann man das wohl kaum bezeichnen, Lassie. Da fehlt ne ganze Menge Stoff."

„Stimmt, aber die Farben sind hübsch".

„Ja, das ist wahr." Täuschte sie sich, oder war Scottys Stimme etwas rauer geworden?

„Scotty", sie legte das Kleid beiseite und nahm seine Hände. „Lass uns noch einmal ganz von vorne anfangen."

Er strich ihr ein paar Haare aus dem Gesicht. Lana schmiegte ihre Wange an seine warme Handfläche und sah ihm tief in die Augen.

„Einverstanden Lassie." Ohne die Hand von ihr zu nehmen setzte er sich zu ihr hinüber auf sein Bett und küsste sie erst zärtlich und dann leidenschaftlicher.

Schließlich zog er sie mit sich auf das weiche Laken.

Am nächsten Morgen.

„Und ich dachte, wir wollten es langsam angehen lassen." Grinsend sah Lana auf. Sie lag in Scottys Arm und kuschelte sich an ihn. Mit den Fingern fuhr sie ihm sanft durch die leichte Behaarung auf seine Brust.

„Lassie, manchmal passieren die Dinge schneller als man denkt. Ich bin pragmatisch. Vor drei Jahren habe ich den Fehler gemacht und die tollste und schönste Frau des Universums gehen lassen. Das passiert mir nicht noch einmal." Mit diesen Worten beugte er sich über sie um sie zu küssen. Seine Hand wanderte unter die Decke und seine Berührungen entlockten Lana kleine Seufzer.

Ende.


End file.
